Manual para ser un vampiro temible
by Kourei no Tsuki
Summary: ¿Cansado de que tu humana se piense que en el fondo tienes un corazón tierno? ¡No busques más, en este manual hallarás la respuesta!
1. Manual para ser un vampiro temible

**OoOoO**

¿Cansado de que tu humana crea que en el fondo tienes un corazón tierno?

No busques más, ¡haz venido al lugar indicado!

Bajo la experta guía de nuestros trece vampiros instructores aprende a tratar a tu presa para que te respete como el vampiro temible que eres.

(No garantizamos resultados)

 **OoOoO**


	2. Regla I

**Título:** Manual para ser un vampiro temible

 **Sumary:** ¿Cansado de que tu humana se piense que en el fondo tienes un corazón tierno? ¡No busques más, haz venido al lugar indicado!

 **Advertencias:** Ooc, Humor, Parodia.

 **Disclaimer:** Yui es mi esposa, pero sus derechos le pertenecen a Rejet.

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 **Regla I.** Se malo... _muy malo._

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

Ayato saboreó distraídamente el penúltimo takoyaki de su plato, deleitándose en su sabor antes de tener que abandonarlo todo y emprender una urgente retirada por unas sencillas palabras de Yui.

—Me alegra que te guste.

La humana estaba sonriendo. Con gran pesar escupió el trozo que tenía en la boca e hizo una mueca de asco antes de agregar con tono arrogante:

—¿Gustarme? Ja, tu asquerosa comida no hizo más que quitarme el hambre...—declamó, haciéndose el ofendido, tratando de evitar ver a su preciado alimento y lamentarse de no haberlo terminado.

—Pero, casi te lo has acaba...

—Asqueroso, dije—interrumpió, limpiándose con la manga.

—Pero...

—¡Cocinas mal!

Y acto seguido se esfumó, dejando a Yui confundida por sus acciones.

Sobre todo cuando lo encontró horas más tarde devorándose hasta el bocado masticado y escupido.

—Am... ¿quieres más? —cuestionó.

 **Anexo 1:** De ser necesario, si las palabras no funcionan, un poco de fuerza física para intimidar a la víctima puede ser empleada.

Ayato solo tomó la bandeja, se la lanzó a la cara y huyó.

[+][+][+]

 **Notas de Kou:** Me tomé la libertad de subir nueva historia porque esta si o si la haré corta, siempre digo eso pero al final me siento mal porque no desarrollo la trama, aquí como no hay historia pues haré y desharé lo que quiera. Esto era el bonus de La novia distraída pero creo que será mejor aparte, ya que mis manitas está mejor y recuperé mi internet pues intentaré estar más seguido.


	3. Regla II

**Título:** Manual para ser un vampiro temible

 **Sumary:** ¿Cansado de que tu humana se piense que en el fondo tienes un corazón tierno? ¡No busques más, haz venido al lugar indicado!

 **Advertencias:** Ooc, Humor, Parodia.

 **Disclaimer:** Yui es mi esposa, pero sus derechos le pertenecen a Rejet.

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 **Regla I.** Intimídala con la mirada.

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

En el absoluto silencio que asolaba la sala de la mansión Mukami, Yui suspiró pesadamente, cuestionándose si debía o no preguntar aquella duda que la carcomía por dentro.

Ruki la observó, sentado a su lado, interrumpiendo su amada lectura al sentirla mirarla insistentemente, frunciendo el ceño con molestia e intentando en vano que ella apartara la mirada. La humana solía temer a que sus ojos hicieran contacto, sin embargo en esta ocasión parecía distraída.

—¿Pasa algo? —Preguntó, afilando más su pesado análisis visual sobre ella, recorriéndola de pies a cabeza, más los ojos rosáceos del ganado seguían obstinados sobre su rostro, causándole incomodidad. Al parecer su mirada de vampiro malo no está surtiendo el efecto deseado. —Te estoy hablando ganado—remarcó irritado.

—Ah, lo siento Ruki-kun—explicó ella, al salir de su trance. Pensó que terminaría ahí y estaba dispuesto a regresar a su lectura cuando escuchó su dulce vocecita provocadora. —Es solo… —murmuró, y lo miró de nuevo, olvidándose por completo del miedo que decía tenerle a veces. —No, nada.

—Dilo—exigió, ahora intrigado.

Ella, intimidada por sus ojos amenazantes, cedió con una palabra.

—Cabello…—exclamó.

—¿Cabello?

—Tu cabello.

—Ah, mi cabello.

—Sí, el cabello…

—Ah, ya cabello… Digo, «ya veo» —masculló apenado por su propia estupidez. —¿Estabas mirando mi cabello? —comentó para desviarse del tema.

Ella asintió, sin agregar nada.

Ruki la miró con severidad, preguntándose hasta cuando acabaría ella de mirarlo.

—Empiezas a irritarme Eva, explica de una vez que pasa con mi cabello.

Ella se encogió de hombros, ligeramente atemoriza.

—¡Lo siento, sólo quería preguntar por qué Ruki-kun decidió teñirse de rubio!

—¿Teñido? —Preguntó incrédulo. Yui afirmó con su cabeza. —¿De rubio? —La rubia volvió a asentir. — ¿Es en serio?

Y a su vez el pelinegro haló algunas hebras de su frente, para descubrir que la humana no mentía.

Las risas en la cocina le dieron todas las respuestas.

—¡Kou, ven aquí en este mismo instante!

 **I.** _Siempre debes asegurarte primero que haya nada por lo que la humana se burle de tu cara._

 **[+][+][+]**

 **Notas de Kou:** Siendo sincera la pérdida de mi usb me afectó mucho, incluso tenía ahí al menos una quince reglas de esta historia. Perdón por la tardanza y si esta historia es media sosa, por más que lo intenté no puedo recordar la discusión exacta del cabello de Ruki y reescribirla no me hace precisamente feliz, pero sé que si no lo hago me quedaré hasta meses sin subir nada de nada.


	4. Regla III

**Título:** Manual para ser un vampiro temible

 **Sumary:** ¿Cansado de que tu humana se piense que en el fondo tienes un corazón tierno? ¡No busques más, haz venido al lugar indicado!

 **Advertencias:** Ooc, Humor, Parodia.

 **Disclaimer** : Yui es mi esposa, pero sus derechos le pertenecen a Rejet.

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 **Regla III.** Siempre asegúrate de tu presa sea humana.

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

Un pequeño mínimo se acurrucó entre las piernas de Subaru.

—¿Y esto qué es? —cuestionó irritado. El rubio felino lo miró con sus grandes ojos rosados y algo dentro de él se removió en su pecho.

Reiji lo miró, observando a su sonrojado hermano y respondió calmado:

—Es la humana —al verlo levantar la mirada y el reclamo silencioso al apartarse disimuladamente del cariñoso animal en sus piernas, suspiró pensado que el vampiro era demasiado obvio. —Fueron los trillizos, otra vez.

Y luego se retiró junto a sus vajillas en la cocina, advirtiendo que podrían ser víctimas al saberlos desaparecidos.

Subaru miró a Yui en silencio, era demasiado hermoso para ser verdad. La antes humana maullaba exigente, buscando su mano para que la acariciara y el más joven no pudo evitar tomarla entre sus brazos y abrazarla emocionado, dispuesto a llevarla a su cuarto para mimarla en silencio, sin saber que a los lejos los tres entes del mal tomaban fotos del momento.

—Esta va para la colección «Subaru es demasiado lindo»~ Nfu~

 **OoOoO**

 **Notas de Kou:** ¿Qué puedo decir? Subaru es un pinche tierno y los gatos son mi debilidad xD

 **winchestergirl93:** Mi esposa es una ternura siempre y Kou es un tremendo xD Pienso lo mismo que tu, si no fuera porque los ojos del Luqui-kun son caídos y Shu está más... em, ¿rellenito? pensaría que son el mismo *corre por su vida por decirle gordo a Shu pero él suelta a sus familiares mientras se sienta a esperar* Gracias por leer :3

 **nachi123:** Ya sé, muchas gracias por el pésame. Me alegra, en mi mente sonaba genial pero como que escrito pensé "ay, estúpida xD" Quién sabe, este un manual apara ser un macho vampiro pelo en pecho... O quizás sí xD Gracias por leer :D


	5. Regla IV

**Título:** Manual para ser un vampiro temible

 **Sumary:** ¿Cansado de que tu humana se piense que en el fondo tienes un corazón tierno? ¡No busques más, haz venido al lugar indicado!

 **Advertencias:** Ooc, Humor, Parodia.

 **Disclaimer** : Yui es mi esposa, pero sus derechos le pertenecen a Rejet.

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 **Regla IV.** Demuestra que eres el macho dominante.

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

—¡Suéltame Ayato, ya te dije que no quiero! —exclamó con fuerza la pequeña rubia, intentando soltarse del agarre del vampiro en vano.

—¿¡Y por qué demonios no…!? —cuestionó. Ella le miró ofendida, recordando el amargo momento de la noche anterior en la cocina.

—¡Dijiste que cocinaba horrible!

El pelirrojo la miró, quedándose en blanco ante su acusación. Sí, le había dicho eso, sí, fue una vil mentira de su parte y fue al refrigerador en la noche a llorarle a su sagrado alimento, ¡pero es tampoco podía permitir que ella se creyera que le gustaba más lo que ella hacía porque lo preparaba ella!

Era humillante.

—¡Y lo haces, pero tengo hambre!

Yui aspiró hondo, sintiéndose cansada por el rato que llevaban peleando a gritos.

—¿Y por qué no se lo pides a Reiji-san?

Los dos se miraron un momento, casi podía sentir que la rubia le retaba con la mirada a explicarle que no lo haría cuando sabían que no era verdad, un discurso sobre lo necesario que era el pelinegro en al cas ay hasta un banquete podía prepararte, más no se dejó vencer.

—¡Entiéndelo chichinashi, tengo mucha hambre y aunque tu comida sea muy mala no tengo de otra que comerla!

Reiji apareció en escena.

—¿Qué es todo este escándalo? —exigió saber el segundo hijo de la casa. Al ver que estaba molestando a la humana por comida y no a él se sintió ofendido. —Ayato, ¿eres tú el que anoche estaba llorando en la cocina?

Y el pelirrojo contrarrestó.

—¿Y no eras tú el que casi se orina por creer que era un fantasma?

Sobra decir que Ayato fue sentenciado a no comer takoyakis por el resto de su no vida.

 **OoOoO**

 **Notas de Kou:** Así es, Ayato regresó a la cocina después de que Yui lo descubriera xD Juro que no pensaba traer de regreso a Ayato tan pronto, ¡pero es que adoro molestarlo! Por sí alguna todavía no lo sabía Reiji le tiene miedo a los fantasmas xD En youtube, en el canal de pinkcase viene la traducción de un pequeño fragmento de Lunatic Parade (creo) donde Shu lo molesta con el supuesto fantasma de una fuente xD

 **Nachi123:** ¿Es qué existe alguien que podría? Si Yui es una dulzura *suspira enamorada* Jajaja xD Es una buena idea, la pondré a futuro para ti, gracias por leer :3

 **Kirtash96:** ¿Verdad? Es que a Yui y a él los tengo en la categoría de súper tierno-espiri-adorablemente-kawaii-diabético (?) Merci a ti por leer :3

 **Winchestergirl93:** El Shu es más pervertido que Laito, pero sabe disimularlo xD ¿Verdad que sí? Yui es un amorsh y una completa ternura. Sin el trío del mal metiendo sus pezuñas en otros asuntos no sé qué sería de mí xD Gracias por leer :3


	6. Regla V

**Título:** Manual para ser un vampiro temible

 **Sumary:** ¿Cansado de que tu humana se piense que en el fondo tienes un corazón tierno? ¡No busques más, haz venido al lugar indicado!

 **Advertencias:** Ooc, Humor, Parodia.

 **Disclaimer:** Yui es mi esposa, pero sus derechos le pertenecen a Rejet.

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 **Regla IV**. No muestres interés. _O al menos no tanto._

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

Shu no dejaba de mirarla fijamente y eso estaba empezando a incomodarla.

—¿Pasa algo Shu-san? —cuestionó la humana. Hubo algunos minutos de silencio en que sus ojos azules la recorrieron de arriba abajo, avergonzándola.

—Nada —contestó y ella suspiró al verlo voltear el rostro.

Estaba punto de irse cuando escuchó un ligero gruñido molesto bastante extraño, miró a todos lados pero en el salón de música no había nadie más que ellos. No le dio importancia y avanzó peor el sonido volvió a repetirse y parecía provenir del fondo, justo dónde estaba el mayor con una curiosa cara enfurruñada.

—Am, ¿está seguro que no es nada, Shu-san? —La miró irritado. Nunca le había visto ese gesto, parecía como si quisiera decirle algo pero lo estaba pensando, creyó quizás necesitaba dejarlo a solas, probablemente le molestara su presencia en el salón. —Bueno, tengo que irme. Con permiso.

El rubio la persiguió con la mirada, esperando en vano a que la humana se dignara a hablarle, pero la muy tonta estaba haciendo las cosas al revés. Normalmente siempre pregunta más de una vez, y justo hoy tenía prisa por largarse.

—Espera... —masculló. Ella se detuvo y lo observó, Shu chasqueó la lengua, fastidiado por tener que conseguir semejante información por su cuenta. —¿De qué color son tus bragas? Me lo he preguntado todo el rato, no te has acercado lo suficiente hoy.

La cara avergonzada de la chica no tenía precio, por inercia le lanzó todas las cosas que llevaba entre sus brazos y salió corriendo, sólo para regresar al poco tiempo porque los papeles que le lanzó eran un encargo de un profesor.

Por supuesto, Shu se la pasó en su cómoda esquina fingiendo que no intentaba ver debajo de su falda cuándo un ángulo un poco curioso le hizo hacerse otra interrogación mental.

—¿Usará relleno o finalmente le crecieron...?

 **OoOoO**

 **Notas de Kou:** No pude evitar el final porque la primera pregunta originalmente sería esa, "oye, ¿acaso te crecieron?" pero sonaba más a Ayato y por ahora el berrinchudo no puede volver, es muy pronto xD Acabo de darme cuenta que esta regla no la había publicado e iba primero que la anterior, pero ya qué xD


	7. Regla VI

**Título:** Manual para ser un vampiro temible

 **Sumary:** ¿Cansado de que tu humana se piense que en el fondo tienes un corazón tierno? ¡No busques más, haz venido al lugar indicado!

 **Advertencias:** Ooc, Humor, Parodia.

 **Disclaimer:** Yui es mi esposa, pero sus derechos le pertenecen a Rejet.

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 **Regla VI**. Una presa preocupada _es presa fácil_

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

—¡Gatita!

En cuanto Kou la había visto caminando preocupada en su dirección el rubio no había dudado ni un segundo en lanzarse a sus brazos.

—¿Kou-kun, te encuentras bien? —cuestionó ella preocupada. —Vine en cuánto me lo pediste, ¿qué pasó, te hicieron daño?

El idol, demasiado emocionado por su presencia, pero igual de conmocionado por todo lo que había tenido que vivir en ese terrible programa de concursos al que fue invitado, se limitó a mascullar maldiciones innentendibles y a aprovechar el momento para abrazar a la chica, que estaba muy metida dentro de uno de sus arranques maternales para notar dónde ponía el Mukami la cabeza.

Al final no importaba la humillación sufrida, si podía usarlo de excusa para tener a la humana entre sus brazos. Solo esperaba que la actuación le valiera lo suficiente para dormir esa noche con Yui.

 **OoOoO**

 **Notas de Kou:** Una regla en la que alguien sale ganando y tenía que ser de mi tocayo, el Kou xD


	8. Regla VII

**Título:** Manual para ser un vampiro temible

 **Sumary:** ¿Cansado de que tu humana se piense que en el fondo tienes un corazón tierno? ¡No busques más, haz venido al lugar indicado!

 **Advertencias:** Ooc, Humor, Parodia.

 **Disclaimer:** Yui es mi esposa, pero sus derechos le pertenecen a Rejet.

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 **Regla VI**. Sedúcela y la tendrás a tu merced

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

—Nfu~ Bitch-chan~ Quiero jugar contigo~

Yui lo miró asustada. La había atrapado en la cocina, sin posibilidad de escapar.

—La-Laito-kun, no creo que sea una buena idea —le sonrió con incomodidad, retrocediendo lo más posible. Con la mirada perversa y el porte de un depredador el castaño se acercó lentamente hacia ella, divertido por su rechazo. La humana se cubrió detrás de una silla que pensaba usar como escudo, pero que él fácilmente esquivó. —¡Ha-Hablo en serio, no es…!

—Vamos bitch-chan~ —exclamó, habiéndose aparecido a su lado y sujetándola entre sus brazos, mientras recorría sus mejillas con los labios, hasta ser capaz de susurrarle al oído. —Te aseguró que tendrás mucha diversión. Nfu~

—¡Pero es que no…!

—¿Qué demonios estás haciendo, Laito?

Para su desgracia, y la buena fortuna de la humana, Reiji llegó justo a tiempo para evitar que le diera un beso, y convencerla de algo más. Yui inmediatamente se zafó de sus brazos y corrió al lado del pelinegro, pero Laito pudo notar el extraño comportamiento del segundo hijo, que la había esquivado ligeramente y había puesto mayor distancia, a la que ella penosamente no se negó.

—Vamos Reiji-kun, solo nos estábamos divirtiendo —exclamó, siendo ignorado porque la humana se había concentrado en hablar con el vampiro con complejo de mayordomo.

—¿No te dije que tuvieras cuidado…?—le reprochó. —Estabas en cuarentena.

—Solo quería agua —explicó. —Intenté decirle Reiji-san, pero Laito-kun fue muy rápido y…

—Cielos, eres demasiado problemática.

Interesado, el castaño comenzó a prestar atención pero ya habían acabado. Suspirando pesadamente, el de lentes regresó su atención a él.

—Andando, a tu cuarto —ordenó.

—¿Eh, me vas a castigar~?

—Shu tiene la piel azul y a Ayato se le ha blanqueado el cabello, todo por culpa de esta humana —Fastidiado, Reiji agregó. —Tú me dirás si prefieres tu cuarto o que te encierre en el laboratorio hasta que encuentre la solución.

—¿D-De qué estás hablando, Reiji-kun? —exclamó nervioso, mirando a la rubia en espera de que su cara delatara una broma pesada. Lastimosamente, hasta ese segundo notó el gran letrero en su pecho que decía "No tocar, humana en cuarentena" y empezó a temer.

—Lo siento mucho Laito-kun, por alguna razón cuando me han tocado ustedes sufren reacciones extrañas…

—Eso fue porque le cayeron encima varias de mis pociones mezcladas cuando se tropezó —interrumpió el pelinegro.

—Ah, pero Reiji-kun fue el que me empujó y luego tiró…

—Tropezar, dije.

Yui se quedó callada.

Después de ello el pelinegro aprovechó el momento para ordenarle de nuevo al castaño su encierro, lográndolo al amenazarle con que, le pasara lo que le pasara no le ayudaría, luego mandó a la rubia de regreso y le prohibió salir, lo que no sirvió de mucho porque al rato Subaru y Kanato aparecieron en su cuarto, ignorando el letrero y lo desobedecieron, logran que todos se infectaran en la casa, Reiji incluido porque cuando Yui quiso advertirle lo de el albino y el trillizo lo asustó y tropezó encima de ella.

* * *

 **OoOoO**

 **Notas de Kou:** Díganme que no está tan raro xD Si, como que también me regresó el gusto por molestar a Reiji, quien haya leído Change! lo entenderá xD

 **Winchestergirl93:** Jajaja, me alegro de que te guste. La verdad es que sí, de alguna manera cuando escribo de ellos son los que más siento que tengan química, aunque probablemente es porque adoro molestar a Ayato xD El Shu es bien perverso en su ruta xD Muchas gracias por leer, espero que te guste el cap :D


	9. Regla VIII

**Título:** Manual para ser un vampiro temible

 **Sumary:** ¿Cansado de que tu humana se piense que en el fondo tienes un corazón tierno? ¡No busques más, haz venido al lugar indicado!

 **Advertencias:** Ooc, Humor, Parodia.

 **Disclaimer:** Yui es mi esposa, pero sus derechos le pertenecen a Rejet.

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 **Regla IX**. Juega sucio.

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

Kanato le miró, con sus grandes ojos irritados de tanto llorar. Esta vez su berrinche había sido tan extremo que los vampiros habían preferido salirse de la mansión a buscar asilo y dejar a la humana enfrentarse sola al problema.

Apenas habían pasado unos diez minutos de que Reiji, el último de ellos, le había ordenado a Yui que lo callara por cualquier medio y abortara la misión de cerrarle la boca con su "autoridad de hermano mayor y responsable de los niños vampiros inútiles que criaba" de la que tanto se jactaba y la humana ya había tratado de todo para consolarlo, desde intentar sobornarlo con dulces hasta ofrecerle un abrazo, pero Kanato seguía llorando.

—Kanato-kun, por favor…—le suplicó cansada. No había dormido nada porque llevaba horas en ese estado y estaba preocupada, además de que era literalmente imposible descansar con sus agudos llantos. —Dime que necesitas, no me gusta verte llorar.

Yui se acercó al chico, quién estaba con el rostro oculto entre sus rodillas, desprevenida, por lo que le fue inevitable caer de sentón hacia atrás cuando le vio alzar la cabeza y mirarle con una burlona sonrisa que le causó escalofríos.

—Finalmente estamos solos, Yui-san.

La pobre rubia rio nerviosa por el abrupto cambio en su comportamiento.

—¿A-a qué te refieres, Kanato-kun?

Le miró como siempre, expresando con sus ojos lilas la clara burla a su inteligencia que él consideraba inferior.

—¿No es obvio? Quería pasar un rato a solas con Yui-san, pero eres tan malditamente egoísta que tuve que hacer todo ese escándalo para ahuyentar a los idiotas —comentó con malicia, sin mirarla al principio, luego solo la observó con su perfil de lado. —Por supuesto, lo único que vale la pena el esfuerzo en ti es tu sangre, pero había pensado que podría llevarte a esa dulcería a la que quiero ir con Teddy, necesito quién cargue las cosas, ¿sabes…?

Yui sonrió ligeramente, sin saber si estar conmovida por la inteligente jugarreta que hizo para estar con ella, ofendida porque la torturó demasiado cuando pudo haberlo pedido desde el inicio o preocupada porque, bueno, era Kanato, eso bastaba para preocuparla.

El chico estaba a punto de tomar su mano y arrastrarla a algún lado cuando repentinamente fue jalada por un rubio que apareció de la nada.

—¡Yahoo! —exclamó la estrella idol, abrazando posesivamente a Yui.

—¿Kou-kun?

—¡M-neko-chan, tu semana con nosotros acaba de empezar!

Y así, tan rápido como llegó se fue con la humana entre sus brazos, dejando al trillizo histérico y maldiciéndolo no precisamente en silencio.

En las penumbras sus hermanos observaban con satisfacción el berrinche, ahora real. No estaban contentos por dejar ir a Yui con esos, pero la satisfacción de ver fracasar su plan bien puede hacerles soportar.

 **OoOoO**

 **Notas de Kou:** Como Kanato no se prestó a algo divertido tuve que sabotearle el plan al final xD Largo tiempo sin publicar, amores míos, los extrañe TwT


	10. Regla IX

**Título:** Manual para ser un vampiro temible

 **Sumary:** ¿Cansado de que tu humana se piense que en el fondo tienes un corazón tierno? ¡No busques más, haz venido al lugar indicado!

 **Advertencias:** Ooc, Humor, Parodia.

 **Disclaimer:** Yui es mi esposa, pero sus derechos le pertenecen a Rejet.

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 **Regla X**. Asegúrate de que sepa tu nombre.

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

Después de averiguar un poco con la señora de la casa, o Sakamaki Reiji, como se hacía llamar, el trío del mal descubrió que la ausencia de la humana favorita y crush secreto de todos los hermanos, los adoptados, los excluidos, el aparecido, el de la florería, el de la tienda y de humanas no identificadas (todavía, en cuánto supieran los trillizos quién se intentaba unir al harem de la rubia eran carne muerta) estaba en cama por enfermedad y no por placenteras (para ellos) actividades extra que no los involucraran decidieron ir a hacerle una agradable (no tanto) visita.

Sin delicadeza, modales o educación alguna (la señora de la casa, o sea mamá Reiji, aún no se rendía a pesar de todo) entraron a su cuarto, solo para observarla dormir en un apacible y descarado silencio, ajena al mundo y a ellos, balbuceando entre sueños.

—…to.

Una sílaba. Una simple y sencilla combinación de letras emanando de la dulce boca de la humana fue lo que les recibió al entrar. Los tres se miraron, horrorizados, un poco emocionados, avergonzados y sin saber que hacer o pensar sobre el posible hecho de que la pequeña rubia estuviera murmurando el nombre de uno de ellos.

Al menos eso fue lo que había pasado en su loca imaginación.

—¿A-acaban de escuchar lo mismo que ore-sama? —exclamó asombrado el pelirrojo, tratando en vano de ocultar el bochorno de sus mejillas.

—Todos escuchamos lo mismo, estúpido Ayato —replicó Kanato, abrazando con mayor fuerza a Teddy, escondiendo una ligera sonrisa detrás de él.

—Vamos Kanato-kun, no es algo para estar molestos. Era realmente obvio. Nfu~

—¡Ella dijo mi nombre! —gritaron los tres, al mismo tiempo, para después mirarse los unos a los otros con molestia y evidentes celos.

Sin darse cuenta, Yui había desatado el caos.

—Vamos, es obvio que ella piensa en ore-sama todo el tiempo…

—Teddy dice que eres idiota por no querer aceptar la verdad, Ayato.

—Chicos, chicos, bitch-chan no puede olvidarme ni siquiera en sus sueños... Es obvio que sueña de esa manera conmigo. Nfu~

—¡Qué asco Laito, es obvio que ella prefiere a su majes…!

—…ato.

…

Un segundo de silencio. Todos pudieron escucharlo, por supuesto, nadie podría convencerlos de lo contrario.

—¡Te dije que Yui-san se refería a mí!

—¡No digan tonterías, ella está soñando con ore-sama!

—Ah~ Ese dulce llamado, bitch-chan debe sentirse tan triste estos días sin mí que incluso me busca cuando duerme… Debería…

—¡Retira tus sucias manos de mi propiedad!

—¡Teddy, ataca!

—¡Arg, Kanato-kun, se supone que solo le lances el oso a Ayato, en eso quedamos…!

—…cam…

—¡Esperen, ella está hablando!

Ansiosos y decididos a demostrar que el otro estaba completamente equivocado, los vampiros hicieron silencio, escuchando aquella palabra por la que todos se habían peleado.

—…ato… —la cercanía de ellos le hizo fruncir el ceño por incomodidad, incluso sin ser consciente. — campeonato…—murmuró finalmente. —D-debo ganar… o la dama Reiji me…

Al final, con el corazón y los sueños destrozados, ninguno fue capaz de atacarla, aunque gracias a eso descubrieron que la humana soñaba con Reiji siendo la reina de los ponys y ella un vaso de plástico al que estaba entrenando para ser una fina taza de porcelana, y decidieron quedarse a escuchar el relato.

 **[+][+][+]**

 **Notas de Kou:** Seguro creyeron que me volvería a ir por meses, lo siento xD Mi abuela ha estado muy enferma y solo tengo el fin de semana para visitarla. Al principio quise intentar un cap de puros diálogos, pero me fue imposible, así que verán la curiosa mezcla xD


	11. Regla X

**Título:** Manual para ser un vampiro temible

 **Sumary:** ¿Cansado de que tu humana se piense que en el fondo tienes un corazón tierno? ¡No busques más, haz venido al lugar indicado!

 **Advertencias:** Ooc, Humor, Parodia.

 **Disclaimer:** Yui es mi esposa, pero sus derechos le pertenecen a Rejet.

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 **Regla XI**. Siempre ten algunos trucos bajo la manga.

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

La tranquila caminata de Subaru se detuvo justo frente a los perezosos ojos del hermano mayor, quién estaba a un solo paso de caer rendido en los brazos de Morfeo. Shu lo observó por un segundo antes de decidir que aquello no representaba ningún peligro para él y continúo en lo suyo, su despreocupada estancia en el sillón de la sala de estar con la pequeña presa humana dormida profundamente entre sus brazos.

Fue después que el menor al fin reaccionó, su cara coloreándose cómicamente, sin que él mismo entendiera si era por la vergüenza o la indignación. Ambos se miraron, uno aparentaba tanta indiferencia que le hacía pensar si no estaba en realidad alucinando, mientras el otro estaba a punto de enloquecer al ver a la chica que le gusta con su hermano.

—¿Tienes envidia? —le escuchó murmurar.

En medio de su estupefacción apenas pudo notar como Shu sonreía con burla por un instante, lo que desató su furia y terminó desquitándose con una mesa cercana, provocando un fuerte sonido que terminó por despertar a la joven.

Antes de que Yui pudiera notar lo que sucedía Shu bostezó perezoso y gesticuló para el menor:

—Lástima, iba enseñarte el truco…

Luego desapareció.

Yui, que no estaba consciente del cuerpo que la había cobijado antes, se asustó cuando de la nada cayó hacia atrás y rebotó ligeramente con el respaldo del sillón. Finalmente despertó de su letargo, sintiéndose desorientada, pero al no notar nada fuera de lo normal se retiró a su habitación.

No habían sido ni quince minutos cuando el rubio pudo escuchar que alguien tocaba su puerta, y al abrirla encontró lo esperado, su hermano menor, preguntando por el truco para estar con la humana.

—¡N-No es como si quisiera acercarme a ella! —exclamó.

 **[+][+][+]**

 **Notas de Kou:** Tanto estar dale que dale con Mi vida con Yui, Suba-chan terminó siendo el prota de esta regla. Y Shu, bueno, quizás algún día averiguarán porque lo tengo en mente xD


	12. Regla XI

**Título:** Manual para ser un vampiro temible

 **Sumary:** ¿Cansado de que tu humana se piense que en el fondo tienes un corazón tierno? ¡No busques más, haz venido al lugar indicado!

 **Advertencias:** Ooc, Humor, Parodia.

 **Disclaimer:** Yui es mi esposa, pero sus derechos le pertenecen a Rejet.

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 **Regla XI** Los ingenuos son fáciles de manipular

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

Yui apenas terminaba de sacar la ropa de la lavadora cuando escuchó un susurro extraño ser repetido varias veces en la penumbra, pero no encontraba su origen. Viviendo con vampiros, la idea de que los fantasmas también pudieran existir le parecía razonable, pero eso no significaba que no ella no fuera a tener miedo cuando una voz tenebrosa murmuraba constantemente algo que no podía entender.

Decidida, tomó la canasta, y la cargó a duras penas sosteniéndola, saliendo rápidamente de ahí antes de enfrentarse a un posible nuevo secuestro del villano en turno, porque cada que venían por ella escalaban en niveles de crueldad, y eso que ya vivía mucho en su hogar forzado de turno. Sufría mucho cada que algún enemigo se le daba por tomarla para sus planes malvados y realmente no la pasaba nada bien, ni siquiera cuando la rescataban y volvía con los Sakamaki, pero eso era un asunto aparte.

A sus espaldas, viéndola marchar metida en sus asuntos, el trío del mal reía por su travesura.

 **OoOoO**

Los últimos días Yui se había sentido algo extraña. Obedecía con más facilidad las órdenes de los trillizos, y el temor constante que sentía por todos iba disminuyendo. No es que empezaran a disminuir sus niveles de maldad, es solo que se sentía bastante calmada para ser ella misma frente a la petición de Laito de desfilar en lencería en su cuarto. Lo único que le había salvado era la extraña intervención del vampiro mayor, y su repentina intención de modelar su ropa interior para Laito también.

El castaño al final los había corrido a ambos, semi desnudos, porque lamentablemente nunca sería lo suficientemente amable para dejarla vestirse, así que Shu la había llevado con él a su habitación y aunque había saltado a su cuello de inmediato, retrocedió bastante rápido cuando le pidió que se detuviera, que se vistiera y que el devolviera la ropa interior que hasta ahora se daba cuenta que le había robado. Y ella culpando a Laito.

Se vistió y se retiró a dormir a su propia cama, bufando indignada y avergonzada.

 **OoOoO**

Ver tan pensativo al pelinegro había llamado la atención de la rubia, y aunque sabía que ella terminaría pagando los platos rotos si su mal humor predominaba al preguntar, no podía dejarlo así de abatido, mirando a la nada.

—¿Sucede algo, Reiji-san? —no respondió, pero bufó frustrado.

—Retírate —masculló. Yui, como había pasado esos días extraños, obedeció a la primera y estaba dispuesta a marcharse, antes de ser retenida del antebrazo por el vampiro. —¿A dónde vas?

—Em, me dijiste que me fuera, Reiji-san… —respondió confundida. El pelinegro le miró como si hubiera dicho alguna estupidez.

—En efecto, te he dicho que te vayas, pero como la molesta humana que eres nunca me haces caso. Esto es demasiado extraño… —explicaba él, mirándola fijamente. Yui observó sus hermosos ojos rojizos inquietos y ligeramente desconcertados, entendiendo que algo realmente malo debía estar pasando para que él dejara ver sus preocupaciones tan fácilmente en su rostro. —Siéntate y dime que está pasando.

Nuevamente Yui obedeció.

—Desde hace cuatro días, cuando estaba recogiendo la ropa del cuarto de lavandería, escuché ruidos extraños que no entendía, y a partir de entonces, no sé por qué pero obedezco fácilmente las órdenes que me dan. Incluso…—musitó con las mejillas calientes. La supuesta calma que había sentido antes parecía empezar a desvanecerse al pensar en sí misma y lo desvergonzada que había sido antes. Ante la incredulidad, hasta sus orejas comenzaron a ponerse rojas, apenas podía mirar a Reiji a los ojos, y terminó gritando lo que pasó. —¡Incluso desfilé para Laito en lencería, antes de que Shu-san entrará y se desnudara para posar él también!

—¡¿Qué!? —gritó el pelinegro, sin que pudiera saber qué cosa le impresionaba más. Si su hermano, que había estado extrañamente obediente estos días, lo que le hicieron a su humana o… —¿Dijiste que esto pasó hace cuatro días…?

—Sí.

Reiji finalmente lo entendió.

—Ahora si puedes irte. ¡Laito, Kanato, Ayato, sé que están escuchando, bajen ya…!

 **OoOoO**

 **Notas de Kou:** Este viene con segunda parte (?) Saludos lindos, lindas y mijos míos de mí :3 Nunca los olvido, aunque a veces parezca que sí, los amodoro con todo mi corazón. Mil besitos y que Shu les baile en ropa interior también :3


End file.
